A Brother's Forgiveness
by BlackFox12
Summary: Written for the Lonely Promps challenge. For this prompt: Elijah & Klaus - It's the holidays, Klaus is morose and drunk when he runs into Elijah, he asks Elijah for forgiveness for whatever misdeed he's done recently, and causes a scene in public, Elijah takes him home and spanks him before telling him he's forgiven.


**A Brother's Forgiveness**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series The Vampire Diaries or The Originals and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary the first:** Written for the Lonely Promps challenge. For this prompt: _Elijah & Klaus - It's the holidays, Klaus is morose and drunk when he runs into Elijah, he asks Elijah for forgiveness for whatever misdeed he's done recently, and causes a scene in public, Elijah takes him home and spanks him before telling him he's forgiven._

 **Summary the second:** Klaus has killed a lot of people, but the hybrids were his family. And the guilt he pushes back from his mind when he's sober comes to the forefront of his mind when he's been drinking

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; references to violence; AU; spoilers up to and including the season 4 episode Graduation of Vampire Diaries; minor spoilers for the Originals

###

It was harder for him to get drunk than when he'd been mortal and human, but not impossible. Klaus had already gone through four bottles of vodka and was partway through a fifth. It was late at night and he was stumbling through the streets of New Orleans, looking for something almost as big and bad as he was.

But there was hardly anyone in the area. Of course there wasn't. After all, it was the holidays. And once again, he was alone. Alone and trying not to think about _why_ he was alone.

Back when there'd been no electricity, the night had almost been a friend. The darkness surrounding him had matched the darkness inside that he now hid under what amounted to civility; at least up until something, or _someone_ , triggered him. And while outwardly, he'd blamed Tyler for the deaths of the hybrids, their return as ghosts had only cemented just who was responsible.

Klaus had his head down, only paying enough attention to make sure he didn't trip over anything in his path. His reactions were dulled, somewhat, due to the effects of the alcohol. So it took longer than it should have to realise someone was standing in front of him. Longer than it should have to recognise _who_ was standing in front of him.

"Niklaus." Elijah reached out to grasp his shoulder and steady him.

His older brother's form was nearly a blur. There was something about Elijah that Klaus automatically reached out to. The feeling that his brother would know what to do was nearly overpowering and he moved in a way he never would have found the courage to do had he been fully sober. He stumbled forward, into Elijah's arms, and wrapped his own tightly around his brother. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath hitching.

Elijah's sigh was only just audible, though he didn't pull away or push Klaus away. "It seems you are always sorry for something when you have been drinking."

His brother didn't ask what was wrong. Didn't voice a promise to forgive him if Klaus confessed. That was all right. He ddin't need a priest. He just needed to be _listened_ to. "I killed them," he whispered hollowly. "All of the hybrids. I blamed Tyler, but it wasn't Tyler who ripped their hearts out. _It was me_."

Elijah was quiet for a few moments. He didn't loosen his arms and Klaus didn't let go either. Finally, he asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"Forgive me." The response was given without hesitation. Klaus knew what he was, but he also knew his brother and knew Elijah wouldn't leave him to carry this burden alone.

"It isn't my forgiveness you need, Niklaus."

Klaus swallowed and gripped on tighter. A human would break under his strength, but Elijah could stand firm against him. "Yours is the only one that matters," he muttered.

"Or perhaps I am the onl one you know will forgive you anything."

The reply was given without malice or blame, but Klaus stiffened up anyway. He felt guilty enough for what he'd done most recently, without adding the sins of his long and sordid history. He pulled away from his brother and drank deeply, finishing off the remnants of the bottle. "Then maybe you should just go home," he muttered.

"Niklaus." Elijah reached for his arm.

It was childish, but Klaus pulled away from his brother before Elijah could touch him. "No. You're right. It's past the time I should stop relying on you."

Elijah frowned. "You are putting words in my mouth."

"No, brother." Klaus forced himself to look into Elijah's eyes. "I'm just saying the words you're reluctant to." He took another step back and turned away. "I think I need something a bit stronger than vodka." He spotted a bar opposite that looked promising and stepped out into the road.

Elijah sped round in front of him. "I'm taking you home."

Klaus paused and thought about resisting. Thought about _fighting_. But what if that made Elijah fully wash his hands of him? Klaus had been honest when he'd told his brother that Elijah's forgiveness was the only one that mattered. The thought of _not_ having his brother there caused a hollow pit to form in his stomach. So he didn't resist when Elijah grasped his wrist and used his speed to take them back to the house.

The world returned to normal once they stood in the living room. Klaus breathed deep as the alcohol roiled within him and set the empty bottle down. He almost didn't realise Elijah still had hold of his wrist...at least until his brother sat and, with a powerful jerk, pulled Klaus across his lap.

Klaus' stomach hit Elijah's thighs and he winced, but didn't push up or try to pull away. It had been a long time since he'd been in this position with his brother, but it was all too familiar and he slumped over Elijah's knees as his brother pushed his pants and underwear down.

Elijah was never harsh when it came to dishing out punishment. Not like their father had been. But when he brought his hand down in the first hard smack, Klaus couldn't help but wince. The second and third swats were just as hard and Klaus couldn't hold back a groan as they continued down to his thighs before the pattern was repeated.

"Why are you here, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, his free hand resting on Klaus' back, while he kept steadily swatting with his other hand.

"Because..." Klaus winced and swallowed hard, his fingers clenching around the couch's fabric as the smacks fell harder and faster than his rapid healing could keep up with. "I'm a monster." It was a struggle to force the words out, but he made himself do it. So Elijah would know he understood what he was.

"No, brother." Elijah didn't swat any faster, but he did land the swats a fraction harder, delivering a few in the same spot before he moved onto the next.

Klaus gripped the couch tighter, unable to help but begin to kick his legs. It had been _years_ since he'd last been in this position. Years to forget just how much it hurt. "No?" he repeated, trying – and failing – to keep his voice calm and unaffected. Around a whimper, he asked, "How would _you_ describe me, then, brother?"

"You are like a child lashing out in a temper," Elijah answered, his hand falling in firm, steady smacks. "Perhaps you are destructive when you lose your temper, but you are not a monster."

"How can you be so sure?" Klaus couldn't stop thinking about them. About the hybrids, dead at his own hand. As soon as he'd taken that action, he'd regretted it. "I killed them," he whispered, as other faces cycled through his mind. Others he'd killed through the centuries.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "There are a great many who have died because of you. And likely a great many more who will. But you are not the only one with blood on your hands, Niklaus. And you will no longer be alone, because from now on, I will be there for you. For _all_ of you."

Klaus closed his eyes, his body relaxing at the promise. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to start sobbing. "You forgive me?" he whispered.

"I do not truly believe you need forgiveness from me, but yes. Of course I forgive you, Niklaus."

The words broke him. Klaus slumped forward over his brother's lap, beginning to sob. He was only dimly aware of the fact that Elijah had stopped and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on his brother's lap with his clothing back in place, Elijah's arms wrapped tightly around him.

Klaus slowly returned the hug, letting his head drop gently against Elijah's shoulder. Even after his tears hd died away and his healing had kicked in, he didn't pull away from the comforting embrace. He sniffled and then asked, in a voice filled with quiet amusement, "Can I take your words and actions to mean I'm not the only lost lamb you intend to bring back to the fold?"

Elijah pulled back enough to look into his eyes, even as he said, "Our family may have bent, but it has not broken. And I am going to bring back the rest of our siblings."

For the first time in what felt like months, a real smile spread across Klaus' face. "We'd better get tracking, then."

 **The End**


End file.
